


Last Dance

by theashie23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Original Character(s), Sort Of, it's Allura's mom, so not technically an oc but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theashie23/pseuds/theashie23
Summary: Coran and Alfor are together in secret while Alfor is married to Tiare (Allura’s mom). Tiare knows about it, but the rest of the kingdom doesn’t. The two of them share a moment after Altea's annual ball.





	Last Dance

The ball had finished several hours ago and the last stragglers had finally cleared the dance floor. Though he was tired from dancing with Tiare all night, Alfor held out his hand to the man in front of him. Coran smiled as he accepted the invitation and the two began to dance.

There was no music, the band having long since retired, but Coran and Alfor kept time with one another nonetheless. They were hardly paying attention to the steady  _ 1-2-3, 1-2-3 _ of their feet, though, too lost in each other’s gazes to notice their waltz. They simply enjoyed the intimate company while the muscle memory of the dance took over.

“My gorgeous man,” Alfor whispered, as if he were afraid to break the silence.

A soft blush dusted across Coran’s cheeks, as it always did with his lover’s nickname. “Treasure of my heart,” he whispered back and leaned up to kiss the other.

Their feet slowed to a stop as their lips met. The tension in Alfor’s body melted away as he moved his lips against Coran’s. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as Coran’s mustache tickled against his upper lip. Alfor’s tongue traced against Coran’s lips, seeking an invitation that Coran readily gave. Their tongues met, movement as natural as their previous dance had been.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them moving to deepen the kiss; content to lazily memorize each other’s mouths all over again. They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

“The servants will be coming down to clean the ballroom soon,” Tiare informed the two, a light smile flickering in her eyes.

“Thank you, Tiare,” Alfor said, eyes never leaving Coran. He raised the other man’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Coran smiled softly in response.

“Until next time,” Alfor said.

“Until next time.”

Alfor turned and departed the ballroom with his wife, a smile still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! I might expand this into a series with actual plot. Let me know what you think!


End file.
